The invention relates to a communication device and more particularly to the communication device which has a capability to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,570 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A route guidance display device for an automotive vehicle capable of displaying route patterns with a three-dimensional effect to enhance the viewer's comprehension of the road route situation being encountered. The display device includes a plurality of intersecting display segments indicative of corresponding possible route configurations. A depth-enhancing segment is included in a portion indicating the straight-ahead route. An intersection name display section may be separately included to display the name and related information regarding an intersection laying ahead.” However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a voice communication implementer, an attached file email implementer, a geographic location implementer, a dictionary implementer, a schedule notification implementer, a multiple visual data display implementer, a touch panel implementer, a communication device search implementer, a resume enabled video game implementer, and an oncoming destination name notification implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, the applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.